This invention relates to apparatus with which manual knitting operations can be performed to produce diverse types of knit fabrics.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus of a simple and economical construction which can be used with a minimum of instruction to perform diverse types of knitting operations and produce various different types of knitted fabrics.
It is another object of the invention to provide a knitting apparatus on which different forms of stitches and different knitting patterns can be produced by suitable manual manipulation of hooked needles used in conjunction with stationary knitting supports.
It is still another object of the invention, in one of its aspects, to provide a simple apparatus on which knit fabrics can be readily produced by manual operation, utilizing a plurality of yarns of different color and/or character while minimizing the possibility of such yarns becoming entangled during the knitting process.
It is a further object of this invention, in another of its aspects, to provide an apparatus on which knit fabrics can be produced having different spacing between selected stitches.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide apparatus on which a knitted fabric can be produced and into which velour or like staples can be incorporated to provide a pile fabric.